guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue
Hooray Clean page! oops. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : *Shakes fist angrily at evil pink archive box* -- (T/ 22:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Unclean with that spam. And this spam. And generally, every spam. A clean talk page is a myth, anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Meh, blank talk pages make a person look unpopular... Overly full talk pages make a person look like they have no life... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You said you would upload a sexier pic, Hop to it! The end of pic uploading is in 5 hours!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 22:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Woah! Since when did compare revisions have underlines and strikethroughs, and how can I change it back? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::And then theres people with non-talk-y talk pages. How would they look like? Disordered? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Giga, I'll do it when I get back to campus. Remind me again in like 2 hours lol. Entrea, no idea what you're referring to. Screenshots? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) WTFHAXX? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :That's dependant on the skin. Monobook just has the red text to show changes --- -- (s)talkpage 22:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just switched over to monoco to try and see what you're talking about and I can't find anything that looks like that when reviewing page histories in various ways. Can you give me the exact URL of the page when you look at that? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, it's right there in the image, but any revisions will do it for me. And Viper, Monaco uses the normal red text changes. For everyone but me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I switched to check, and indeed, Monaco also has the red texts O_o That's odd... --- -- (s)talkpage 22:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Its just me, and just today. Hopefully it will go away on its own. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:24, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ha ha sucks to be you!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That was two hours.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 00:12, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Stampede in the gorge Simba's down there! 02:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) hello jedirogue update message of the day xD — Nova — ( ) 02:08, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Also, about your concerns at GuildWiki_talk:Lyssian_Archives#absolutely_no, about gwen vandalism being removed from history... Administrators can still view individual revisions deleted from the history of a page. =) — Nova — ( ) 23:20, 1 May 2008 (UTC) you know I never thought to ask this, but do Shouts come alphabetically before other skills in Skill Lists, due to the quotation marks? 08:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Um... I think they show up earlier on the list in ingame lists. You can do kind of a survey to see how most articles do it and then go by that and add it to the GW:S&F. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okiedoke. :] 08:33, 3 May 2008 (UTC) one final annoying note from me you don't need to update positions in the ages userbox; all you need to update is the ages in the table. This is because everyone will still be the same age in relevant to each other after one year. — Nova — ( ) 13:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Not quite. If I was born in 1986 (which I was) and so was someone else. But their birthday was before we made the box and mine was after, then for most of the year, we're actually the same age. Only for a month or so next year will the month be accurate. It would be better to list people by year of birth than by age. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) "oops. wrong button..." Wow, that was awesome. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Idk I was browsing someone's contribs list and I accidentally clicked the rollback button and there's no confirm dialog or something.. I was like... what did I do??!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:44, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's basically the good thing about rickroll rollback. No confirm stuff, so rving goes much faster. But, more room for mistakes... Evidently --- -- (s)talkpage 08:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Ohaydeer Anything new going on here since I last checked in?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:51, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Gahge#'sgesp and I just spent the whole last 3 hours with my bot recoding all the links to point to gw-jedirogue.. why? D: -- Warw/Wick 22:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Look on the bright side- I won't block your bot for taking unilateral action (again) and acting immediately after posting the bot task (again) until after they're all changed back. 22:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::In technicality, that means that if I dont do it, you won't block me at all.. -- Warw/Wick 22:44, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::That's correct, but Jedi might rage on you instead. 22:45, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::What the hell did you do? You made all the links to JediRogue point to GW-JediRogue? You had better not have. And you seriously took more bot actions unilaterally? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::GuildWiki:Bot tasks its there! You were moved to GW-JediRogue, so I did as I did for everyone else. No-one else had complained.. some people thanked me D: -- Warw/Wick 22:54, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm so mad I'm twitching. Also, it seems like only one of these accounts is a sysop. But that's beside the point. Also, none of that was nessecary. All those links would go back to my userpage by redirect which was harmless until I talked to the wikia guys to figure it out. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:59, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Did you intend to enact an IP block, or was it meant only for the MayBot account? Just checking, not objecting in either case. 23:02, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't intend it but its not like it matters. So I blocked her IP. Saves me having to block both her and the bot. She can email me and QQ about it if she wants. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:20, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Captain's prerogative. 23:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I was sitting there not knowing about this bot and thinking that I was going to have to have a bot go through and turn all these strange links to GW-JediRogue over to JediRogue. Now I find out that Warwick is doing it without any input? This is exactly why I didn't want her to have a bot. I can't imagine anything more disruptive than changing every single link to a userpage without any notice. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:27, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Well I opposed it too, but Entropy gave the go-ahead. We can at least make "I-told-you-so" faces at our monitors now. 23:32, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ditto. —Dr Ishmael 07:03, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mudkip? --- -- (s)talkpage 07:16, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::*eats the mudkip* —Dr Ishmael 15:42, 10 May 2008 (UTC) do you want all the links back to JediRogue instead of GW-JediRogue? I think I know how to change all the ones on your userpage back at least (I'd cut the code into word then use replace all, should do it pretty cleanly and would only take a minute) Ezekiel [Talk] 07:33, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :I could run AWB myself to fix the huge mess Warwick made. I wanted everything left alone until I find out what Wikia is doing about merging the accounts. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:59, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::I think this is pretty bullshit. You had every right to block the bot, but had absolutely NO right to block her account as well! -- (T/ 19:40, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::She had been warned multiple times by multiple people - including Felix, PanSola, and myself - about undertaking large-scale editing tasks like that without gaining consensus. I believe this was the third (maybe fourth) time that she started something like this over the past two weeks. Furthermore, Entropy gave her permission to run two specific tasks with her bot - tagging unattributed images and removing non-existent categories - and told her to request permission to do anything else with it. This was the second time she ignored that and started a bot task she was not yet allowed to do. She was warned, she ignored the warnings, she got blocked. Seems completely justified to me. —Dr Ishmael 20:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Ugly Recent Changes So it really isnt that obvious... Anyways, under your Preferences, the RC tab, you can deselect Enhanced RC to get back to the old (and imo, much more useful) RC. Perhaps I just found it obvious cause I went through all tabs when I registered... --- -- (s)talkpage 06:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :oh I Figured it out. btw, i just won halls. q9 celestial hammer. im the coolest—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 06:49, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed and congrats :) --- -- (s)talkpage 06:54, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Heya Glad to see that you got your username all straightened out. I have begun taking it upon myself to fix the links from GW-JediRogue to JediRogue. I will do maybe 50-100 a day til I get them all done. I don't think the site likes my mass editing though, because out of nowhere, I got logged out and for like 5 minutes, it kept telling me invalid password, and user doesn't exist. Creepy. -- (T/ 12:50, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Please don't worry about fixing those links manually. It can easily be undertaken by a bot. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:54, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Meh Want me to rerun the bot so you get all of your pretty links back? — Warw/Wick 16:02, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Absolutely not!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:45, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia Update! I plan to start giving out roles for my game of mafia in the coming week. To make sure you're still coming, please re-add your name to the confirmation list at User:JediRogue/Mafia. Make sure that your email is set in your preferences and that you are set to receive emails from other users so I can send you your role. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:16, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::I will not be playing, I've all but given up Guild Wars and its Wikis. Thank you though. Matrim 03:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I have my exams atm so i havent got the time to play Guild Wars Or Keep up to date with the wikis --Cookie™(Talk | ) you haven't commented on User:Entropy/bureaucrat. I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public, so now I'd like at least all the sysops to chime in. After all, those are the people it most directly affects. If you're indifferent then I apologize for spam, and if you're busy I'm sorry for giving more work...nevertheless I desire your comments. (T/ ) 05:04, 20 May 2008 (UTC) by the way You were recommended for the bureaucratic position. Read about it here.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh wow! Should I make a speech? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:56, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::Go ahead RandomTime 20:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Mafia I can't activate my email, I've been resent the confirmation code and reactivated etc. Then it says everything is working, and when someone tries to send me something, it doesn't work. And everything was working before the wikiamove. So anyway, my email is rdommel013@gmail.com. -- - talk 18:01, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, i see entropy got raged at by hotmail last time she tried to e-mail me, so if useremail doesn't work please let me know and I'll switch my user email to cobalt.wiki@gmail.com, which you can use for role sendage-- - (Talk/ ) 18:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Only Light Kitteh and Progr had email issues; no worries for you, Cobalt ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:14, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'll send you your role now, Progr. Did you make sure that you selected the box that says "Enable e-mail from other users" at the bottom of the general preferences page? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:24, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I just checked my e-mail and have confirmed role :)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:32, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I know your secret! :o 00:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :I swear I met that person in LA once and whispered her :P --Shadowcrest 01:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I've met that person and its not me. I also met someone named Aether Arbiter once (my real name is Heather Arbiter). And I've run into Jedi Arbiter as well. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:00, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::By the way, I haven't gotten a mafia e-mail. 02:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You weren't on the confirm sign up list. The list that I posted on everyone's talk page to sign. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:48, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You posted it while I was banned. 02:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll see what I can do. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:05, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Im on it. You know what I'm doing :) — Warw/Wick 15:49, 28 May 2008 (UTC) You might like this User:GW-Shadowphoenix/Templates/Bot Block more professional and more noticable when a sysop blocks a bot, as been tested and it works. Thought you might be interested in it for your bots page :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) You Should also get MSN, because not everything that needs to be said can be said in public. (This is not dirty or conniving, just... true.) 06:06, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :I have msn and my info is listed on the admin info page. I'll try to log in more though. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:26, 5 June 2008 (UTC) test test!!JediBot 23:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC)